There have been a number of different types of fixed bins and fixed installations, for accommodating the feeding of livestock. Frequently, livestock personnel will desire to transport horses or cows to various locations and then provide a suitable temporary feeding facility for the livestock. In the past, this has taken the form of simply transporting a few bails of hay in a pickup truck or other vehicle, and then forking sufficient hay onto the ground to accommodate the cattle. Other types of temporary feeding facilities, of course, have been used.
No art is currently known to the named inventor herein which accommodates for both collapse and erection of a portable cattle feeder, and particularly in a manner so as to render great convenience to a user and also erection and suspension of the feeder from the tailgate of a pickup truck, for example.